


Camélias

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flowers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je ne prétendais rien pour notre anniversaire. Je ne prétendais pas cadeaux, vœux ou célébrations. Mais si j‘aurais dû demander quelque chose, j’aurais aimé que tu n’essayes pas de me tuer. Ou, au moins, que depuis de huit ans que tu me connais tu rappelles que je suis allergique au pollen. »
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Camélias

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Camélias**

Quand cette matin Yuya s’était réveillé, il s’était senti particulièrement joyeux.

Juste réveillé il avait été difficile rappeler la raison de cette félicite, mais quand il l’avait pensé il avait souri ouvertement.

Ce jour, exactement deux ans avant, Chinen et lui s’étaient mis ensemble.

Ils n’avaient pas grands plans pour la journée, il savait que le plus jeune n’aimait pas bien célébrer anniversaires ou fêtes.

Cependant, il était suffisant pour lui qu’ils étaient ensemble ce jour, en exploitant le peu de temps laissé libre par le travail, et il était sûr que tout aurait allé bien.

Il allait éviter gestes excessif, des gars avec qu’il n’était pas à l’aise et que Yuri, il le savait, n’aurait pas apprécié.

Il rappelait parfaitement la série de limitations imposées par Yuri pour l’anniversaire de l’an avant, et il était déterminé à les suivre.

Pas des cadeaux, il avait dit, et bien que la dernière fois qu’il était allé à faire du shopping avec Kei il avait vu beaucoup des choses qu’il savait que Chinen aurait aimé, il s’était empêché de les acheter.

Pas des sentimentalités, pas des vœux et pas des manifestations publiques d’affections.

Il le pouvait faire.

Essentiellement, il n’était pas trop sentimental, puis ces n’allaient pas être limitations réelles.

Quant à manifestations publiques d’affection, il n’avait pas considéré nécessaire rappeler à son copain qu’il n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait mettre en pratique.

Mais il avait son plan, et il avait essayé de rappeler le discours fait par Yuri mot pour mot.

Et il était sûr que, dans l’infinie liste de ce qu’était interdit à faire, il n’avait pas mentionné lui acheter des fleurs.

Yuya sourit encore, en sortant de la maison.

Il allait être un anniversaire simple, sans célébrations d’aucune sorte.

Cependant, d’une certaine manière, il tenait à faire savoir à Yuri qu’il rappelait que jour était ça, et il voulait lui donner quelque chose qui pouvait lui réjouir un peu.

Toujours en restant dans les limites, bien sûr.

*

Yuya soupira, en donnant la boîte de Kleenex à Chinen.

Le deux étaient assis sur le canapé, l’un à côtés de l’autre.

Le plus jeune prit le mouchoir de ses mains, en tamponnant le nez et les yeux humides.

Non loin d’eux, sur le table du salon, se trouvait abandonné un bouquet des camélias.

Yuya avait une expression coupable, et il aurait aimé savoir comment remédier, mais chaque fois qu’il essaye de parler, il était tout de suite fait taire par un geste brusque de son copain.

Yuri finalement décida de parler après quelques minutes, quand les yeux avaient arrêté de pleurer.

« Je ne prétendais rien pour notre anniversaire. Je ne prétendais pas cadeaux, vœux ou célébrations. Mais si j‘aurais dû demander quelque chose, j’aurais aimé que tu n’essayes pas de me tuer. Ou, au moins, que depuis de huit ans que tu me connais tu rappelles que je suis allergique au pollen. » siffla-t-il, agacé pour l’oubli de Takaki.

Le plus grand se mordit une lèvre, et en fin il ne put pas se retenir encore, et il le mit les bras autour des épaules et le visage contre le creux du cou.

« Oh, Yuri, je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! Mais j’étais si pris dans la pensée que je ne pouvais pas te faire un cadeau et qu’on ne pouvait pas célébrer que j’ai oublié complètement ton allergie au pollen. Merde... je voulais seulement faire quelque chose de mignonne pour toi ! » il se plaignit.

Le plus jeune y pensa quelques seconds, avant de soupirer et mettre une main sur son visage, en le caressent lentement.

« Yuuyan, tu sais quoi ? J’ai exagéré. » il admit, en voyant Yuya lever le regard vers lui, confus.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Chinen hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant de continuer.

« Mais oui. Et tu sais quoi, aussi ? L’année prochaine tu es libre de me recouvrir des cadeaux, si tu veux. » il accorda, en faisant éclater Yuya de rire.

Le plus grand se sentait encore coupable pour avoir oublié l’allergie de Chinen, mais il était toutefois heureux.

Il était son anniversaire et, au fond, le fait d’être ensemble était tout ce qui était nécessaire pour célébrer. 


End file.
